Sparrow and The Teen Titans
by Sparrow-Batman
Summary: From the novel that brought you 'Sparrow' comes 'Sparrow and The Teen Titans'. Adventure will arise as Elizabeth Wayne fights through new enemies, meets new teammates, and the dating world? Join Elizabeth on one heck of a ride in the Teen Titan's world.
1. Robin

3

Sparrow and The Teen Titans

After Robin left it was just me and dad, fighting for justice around this empty, quiet, bloody city. I missed fighting back to back with Robin; he is off chasing his dreams while am in Gotham fighting along side my dad. I got depressed when he left. My dad tries everything to make his little girl smile again; nothing works. Not even the super tackle fight. For months he has been trying, the results nothing; nada. The one who ever made me smile was Robin and only Robin; no one else. It was like a secret message of happiness. It was a secret smile and it was only for Robin; no one else in this world. It was reversed for Robin only he could see my smile. To the others I feel dead; not wake or alive when I am around them.

"Lizzy are you, okay?" Robyn asks I just look at her and continue staring outside at rich blue sky, fluffy white clouds and that grassy green grass. "You've been like is for months I am starting to worry about you." When she said, 'I am starting to worry about you.' My eyes got watery; I got up and left the table I ran into the janitor's closet. I slammed the door shut and cried. I felt weak; I couldn't control my emotions anymore. I buried my face into my knees and rocked. I wiped my eyes as a knock on the door appeared it was Janitor Bill.

"Sparrow, what's wrong sweetheart?" As he looks at me. "You don't cry offended. What's wrong?" I didn't answer; the bell rings art class with Ms. Chase. I get up, wipe my eyes, grabbed my backpack and left.

"Hey, look it's Aphrodite!" One boy shouts; another one shouts,

"Rock it, girl." And whistles as I walk pass the idiots as usual. I hold back my emotions from them.

"Where are you going Aphrodite?" I ignore the fact the idiots are following me, someone grabs my arm. "Come on Aphrodite you can tell me." I pull away and bitch slap him. I keep going he tries it again. I punch him; I left him a bloody nose and I called the school nurse on my cell. She ran through the halls as people gathered for him. _How pathetic._ I think to myself as I head for class.

I finally got to Ms. Chase's class and I locked the door. I turn on my i-Touch to Secret Smile by Semisonic. Head for my easel, aspirin, paint, brush, canvas and got started in silence. Everyone just stares at me as I paint my emotions on canvas. I paint a perfect Robin from my memories. The perfect greens, yellows, reds, skin tone; everything was perfect. I painted him looking at the Batman symbol in the night sky with his cape and hair in the wind; smiling. Once the bottom right corner dried I wrote EMW with a heart on the bottom sideways. I handed it in to be graded and on the back on a piece of the canvas she wrote 110% Amazing, Elizabeth it's the most perfect thing I have ever seen with my two eyes. Are you alright? You look depressed lately. She wrote small on the top left hand corner in red thin tip Sharpie. The bell rang again; it was time to go home. I picked up my backpack and canvas; then left.

I exited that horrible building and waited for Alfred. It was running on three thirty. I called Alfred,

"Alfred, where are you?"

"Your father said I wasn't picking you up today."

"Then who is?"

"You'll find out. Good bye." Click. He was out.

"Alfred? Alfred!" I sighed switched my song to Rose by Anna Tsuchiya translated into English and slid my cell closed; I waited then, I spotted my ride as it pulled into the empty parking lot. _A motorcycle? Tim? I am I going insane?_ He took off his helmet and shook his head so his hair could loosen and get out of his face. He looks straight at me; my jaw drops and my canvas fells on the grass. _Tim! _He parks it and stands up smiling at me.

"I heard from a chatty bat that a little bird he knew was depressed. And that bat was right." I ran into him, we were hugging and I went deeper and deeper into him. I smiled; his warm hand was touching the back of my head pressing it gently more and more into his shoulder. A single tear escapes my eye; slides down my cheek. He is rubbing my back for comfort, "Do you miss me that much?" I nod; we went back to the tree and I picked up my canvas then, I slide my canvas in a very tall and thin metal basket. It was two inches in width and it's height was four feet tall.

"Let's go home." I speak for first time not calling, just because I wanted to and not forced to speak into a device or anything else. I hop on and ask in question, "Where have you been? I mean serious you have been gone for months."

"I was on a mission."

"What kind of mission?" I asked.

"Well," He thinks for the impossible answer. "Well, it was somewhere west. It was very important and too dangerous for daddy's little girl apparently."

"It's not my fault that I am daddy's little girl. Bruce just loves me more than Helena. No big deal, I can handle anything that you throw at me. Like, like," I paused finding the perfect example. I found it as it shot up in my head. "Like that time with Poison Ivy, Bane, Harley Quinn, Scarecrow and Mad Hatter. I am still alive, no bruises, no scars. I can do a mission on the west coast without killing my self."

"True but, you know how your father is about you doing dangerous things by yourself. He was always there to make sure that you were okay. Shadowman more like than Batman if you ask me." I giggle and response trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, good point. I will probably be the little daddy's girl for life, huh?"

"Yep, most definably a daddy's little girl for life." He grins at me as we park.

"Where are we?" As we hop off and walk.

"The park, you like this one right?" We enter into my favorite park with the fountain and the cherry blossom trees. I start to wonder and question as the Secret Smile pounds in my ears.

"Yeah? What's up surprising me and taking me to the park was the deal? I thought you had a mission in the west coast to deal with?" The just walking around the park and he says,

"Such a little detective just like your old man."

As I put my hands out like claws and/or paws. "Watch out I can claw you, remember?"

"I still feel bad for you." _He still feels bad? About that?_

"I know and still can't get it. It drives me crazy."

"Oh, the order deal with loving your father while trying to kill him thing?"

"Yeah, it's crazy."

"You ponder about that don't you?"

"Yeah, stalker!" As I run to a big apple tree.

"I am not!" He chases after me; I giggle as I climb the huge tree. "Wait for me!" He shouts.

"Nope." I continue climbing the apple tree. I climb to the inner core of the tree. I find a spot to lean up against a big, huge spot to lie on. I grab one of it children and bite into it. The crunch is the screaming terror of the apple. My teeth sink into it's bloody red skin; n through to it's juicy inner white core. The flavor bursting in my mouth; it's so natural, so ripe, so perfect. He finally makes it up and finds his spot on the tree. I throw him an apple. He chews through his with no problem.

"So, what's going in your world?" He questioned with a mouth full of apple.

"Nothing, really bored all the time without you in Gotham life is a melancholy." He stops biting his apple and looks at me with surprise and I bite into my apple, grin, chew and swallow. I just keep at it as I listen to the song in the silent background.

"Really?" He broke your silence. I had to answer,

"Yeah, of course. You are my brother, my best friend and I thought I lost you, because you disappeared without telling me, your signal was disconnected. Poof you were gone then, I couldn't find you or connect you to make sure you were alright! You were gone out of my life!" I was irked and my flames of anger was washed away by sorrow, One tear; just one escapes my watery eye. "Then, you came back without telling me!"

"I'm sorry, Lizzy." He creeps over to my side of the apple tree.


	2. The Date

The Date

Tim apologies for his disappearance and me always being the class a sucker for him accept them.

"Are we good now?" He whimpers with big soulful eyes.

"Yeah, we're good can you please let go, it's getting uncomfortable." Our embrace was very tight like you could breathe. It was like getting hugged by a snake trying to kill you.

"Sorry."

"It's okay I am just glad you care." Pulling a smirk from his lips was very, very hard to ignore. My teeth clap down my bottom lip causing it to bleed in nervously. "What are you thinking?"

"You and me, a little black dress and the circus, what do you say?" A hand snakes on my side and he looks so daring.

"Tonight?" Mesmerized by his eyes and the mass of him making me lay on the branch; crawling on top of me, his skull coming closer and closer to my ear and softy blows,

"Tonight." Co2 blows on my neck and his lips kiss my pale neck calmly. Swinging his head around; I could tell in his ocean eyes that he loves me and palms connect with pale skinned cheeks as lips press together and deeply melt away from Earth to Heaven. I snapped out of my swoon and through a chuckle,

"Okay, I will go to the circus with you."

"Excellent, I will pick you up at six thirty." His words flirtatiously nipping at my skin, his sigh hitting my skin and a smile that was always home.

Later, I got home and getting dress for my date with Tim. Someone is reflected off the mirror on my lavender wall wearing a black v necked dress that only come to her knees and her black converses; it was not tight, it was loose and I liked the dress because it had a silky feel to the fabric. Two silver chains dangle off my neck with the smallest was a silver heart.

"Miss Wayne, Mister Drake is here." Alfred calls to me from the hall.

"I will be right there Alfred!" I call back from the room. I step outside and Alfred stares at me with disbelief.

"Miss Wayne, y-you-u look beautiful this evening." Curiosity slithers out of my eyes and at Alfred. I pull a smile and chuckle,

"Thanks, Alfred. Can you go down stairs and tell Tim I am ready?"

"It will be an honor." He smirks at me while jogging down the hall and slowly walking down the stairs I chased after him and gracefully making it down the stairs. Tim's blue eyes are unlocked on me and with every step his mandible drops slowly on the floor; dressing in a loose dress shirt, a black tie, his black dress pants, and his black converses.

"L-Lizzy?"

"You better believe it, Drake. Come on before Bruce-" Dad's baritone voice cut me off,

"Wait right there,"

"Oh no, here we go." I rolls my silvery-blue eyes round the circumference of my eye socket.

"Drake, front and center," The finger wiggles at Tim to come forward. "Listen up, I don't care if you're Robin, you better protect her with your life."

"Dad, he saved my ass a million times." I speak out in front of everyone and mumble, "He is better than the stupid police department in this city." And everyone looks at the pale brunette is the black dress with the sparkling blue eyes; all of them are confused as hell because I would've never had said that out loud in public. "What it's true. You and I both know it."

"If she gets hurt in anyway possible you are getting hurt and I don't care if I hate her guts she is still my sister Drake." Helena threads him as he stares blankly on why she is even in the conversation.

"Helena back off this is Dad's job not yours and just because you threaten him too does not make me like you anymore so just stay out off it!" I roared in her face she backed off. As Dad rumbles on and when he is finally done threading my date we finally left the manor.

"The motorcycle? Awesome!"

"Glad you like the ride for the night." He hops on and I slide on the motorcycle, "Ready back there?" My pale arms coil around his stomach then I lean inward for the ride.

"Yep, go ahead." I call back and the engine runs on the road.

We are finally at the circus and everyone from school stares; a simple smile comes to my face. My big brunette curls bounce in sync with our movement. Click, click, click; the sounds of a blinding high tech camera go off and blind the pupils in my eyes.

"Someone is taking pictures," I mumble to Tim.

"So, I hear." Edward and Candie Foxwell stalk over; they're manger gossip people for the school's newspaper articles. My fist squeezes Tim's hand to the point were my knuckles were ghost white.

"No comments." Tim simply and blankly states at the two stalker gossipers.

"Good one Tim, you know the way of the school press." Eddie confronts Tim as he swifts around circling us, "But, we still have a story." Eddie and Candie both smirk.

"Hey, you guys look who's behind you." I tug on Tim's hand to run while the idiots searched for the mystery person I said to look for. I run past the stands and straight into the tent.

"Good one." He smirks at me.

"I try my best to get away from stupid people like that." I giggle as I pull him into the hay. He starts to get nervous,

"Shouldn't we be going?"

"No, you're lucky I know the ringmaster of this big top." He glows back to his normal shade, "I knew you would like the sound of that," Clear lip gloss kisses his lips lightly.

"Elizabeth? Is that you?" I hear a French accent behind us.

"Pepe?" My head slips pass my shoulder.

"The one and only." I run up for a hug,

"Oh my God, Pepe. How are you?"

"Great and you?" Laid a thick French accent and looks at Tim for a split second. I look at Tim,

"Great, oh Pepe this is Tim my date for the evening." Pepe gave me the most dumbfound look on his face,

"A date! Wow, you have changed!" I throw a giggle at Pepe,

"Not all of me Pepe, just some parts of me."

"Hi," Tim whispers to Pepe and shook his hand. A sorrowful look stoke Pepe's face,

"Elizabeth, I am so happy for you and so sorry about your lost."

"Thanks, Pepe. Can't wait to see what you have this year."

"Well, you two better hurry."

"See you, Pepe and good luck!"


	3. Under The Big Top

Under The Big Top

Tim and I finally found our seats for the circus. The show was just about to begin as he snuggled into my side. My gaze looks at his ocean eyes and he pulled a smirk.

"You know I think my dirty little secret is out there." He breaks a leg and I giggle as he sheepishly grins at me. Tender lips tap one another as sparks fly. A pale hand slithers up and grabs his to inter twine with the other.

"Ladies and gentlemen let the show begin!" Pepe's announcement made the crowd roar with excitement. Pepe's circus came to life with the humorous clowns honking their red noses. _It's already begun, Pepe it's already begun. _Ribbon dancers cantered to the center ring and twirled their ribbons. Some were hung with the giant silky ribbons tied to the ceiling. Gymnastics had a big role in this act; balance was another key item to this act. The bowing performers left the ring and came the acrobatics.

There were three males and two females standing at the top of the ring. There heads nod and canter off to the bars that hung in the air. One of the males swung just right to triple flip into the air grabbing the other's hand. I could tell they were practicing for mouths while we Tim and I do this every night it was still amazing. After the show Pepe come up to me.

"Those years when you were in circus camp, you were amazing, Elizabeth."

"Thanks, Pepe." I state to Pepe and he says to me,

"Do you want a go?" I pondered about it and said,

"Sure I just need a costume to wear and I will go for it."

"Just go in the back and we will get the safety net up for you." Laying a heavy accent on you, I searched in the back and someone spoke from the distance,

"Looking for a costume?" The female voice hit me and her face started to appear from the dark distance; it was one of the performers of the acrobatics routine.

"Yeah,"

"I have one for you by the way names Rose." She was a tall red head with curls and bright green eyes. A pale olive color and freckles the dotted her face. Handing me a turquoise costumes with shiny white crystals on it, an ocean blue that went diagonally across my body right to left; it was beautiful. "Like it?" She questions.

"It's perfect thank you, Rose."

"Keep it it's one of our old ones."

"Really?"

"Yeah go right ahead."

"Thanks Rose." I ran out to the center ring and climbed the long ladder. A swung across getting warmed up. Grabbing the nearest one I swung till it I was still and not moving an inch back flipping up on the bar and holding my body mass upward so my feet would touch the sky. If my mass got too tried I bent back and flipped down then swung across. When I was done I let go to land in the arms off the net and got down.

"Thank you, Pepe that brought back memories."

"Your welcome, any time, Elizabeth anytime." I put my black dress over my circus costume and went home. Pulling in at nine thirty and the motorcycle glides in and swiftly parks in the drive.

"Thanks, Tim I-I had a lot of fun."

"You're welcome." His lips touch mine so perfectly; that my mind couldn't let go.

"Well, better go inside before Dad gives you the same speech again." My pale hand touches the cold knob and turning it he stopped me in my tracks,

"You know you look beautiful under the moon light," My skull rushes through to look at him while my eyes are curious, "I wonder why I have never seen that before?" My big brunette curls bounce and I bite nervously at my bottom lip.

"Tim at is really sweet of you." Clear lip glossed lips tap his and I disappeared before him. Feet tumble in the manor and too much surprise no one was home expect Alfred waiting at the door.

"Miss Wayne, he met that with all his heart." His British accent whimpers to my pale face."

"I know Alfred I know I can tell by the way he looks at me even in his voice." A quick smile comes to my face and disappears a second later. "I know he cares about me. I know he loves me because he-he it's hard to examine Alfred but, you know what I mean, don't you?" My heart starts flying out of my chest.

"I understand Miss Wayne, I understand."


	4. The School's Paparazzi

Hey guys, I am so sorry I kept you waiting on 'Sparrow and The Teen Titans' or SATTT for short. My summer was shut me down all I could pick up was Crow so, I hope you enjoy.

_The School's Paparazzi_

Tim met up with me at school as usual holding my hand. My hand trembled I knew what was going to happen when; I walked into that building with Tim at hand. Trying to ignore the fact that Eddie and Candie got us and little information to trap me and Tim for another hell ride; I shrug,

"Well," sighing at him and his attention on to me, "let's get this done and over with," Boldly moving into the building in sync. He walks over to his locker then, I walk to mine and he catches up. A couple people stare but, I got so used to being stared at that I didn't really care anymore. People were flipping out the emo preppy and the preppy jock dating? Was their main question buzzing in their confused minds. It was pretty sad. I simply ignore it and smile knowing that I am happy.

"Well-well-well, I see that we are enjoying are selves," Eddie Foxwell nips at my smile trying to break it. I shrug as me and Tim walk away to our first class. The halls are empty and we are just outside the door; he gets me to a wall kissing me lightly. It was my lucky charm. Smiling I knew what it was for and lip sync thank you; my body slides down the wall ducking under his arms.

I walk into the room gliding over to my right side toward the window. Robyn looks curiously over; if I wasn't daydreaming, she knew something was up. Tim hops in seconds before the bell rang. She was telepathically entering my mind and shoving through files until, she hit the Tim file. She figured me out and she was probably going to talk to me about it later.

Class done; first person to leave Robyn chased after me wanting answers. Robyn catches up with my walking. Puffing a sigh, holding my books closer to my chest and turn around to see her red curls bounce.

"Explain yourself." I bite my lip and drag her into the girl's bathroom that's supposed to be haunted. Pushing her to the back sink and sit on the counter. I sit there for a minute to explain my secret that has been splattered in ink on the front page. A Circus Night To Remember? Uh, I hated the title I wanted to puke just think about it.

"Look, I-" I puff a sigh then, "I-am-dating-Tim-Drake." My tongue slipped and I said it so fast I didn't know if she heard me. Lifting a brow she looks at me and then, smiles.

"Sparrow," her grin gets wider by the second, "why didn't you just say so? I am happy for you." She hugs me to death I push away because she was chocking me. She snatches something out of her pocket; then it shines in my face the words A Circus Night To Remember? She ripped the headlight title off the school newspaper and used some of her water powers on Circus. The ink smuggest leaving A Night To Remember? and grins, eyes danced and her brow lifted.

"Yeah, it was a night to remember." I smile while flushing red and pushing her face away playfully. She giggles and we went to class. You know how odd it is when you find a guy like your dad. Or how some single moms say always try to find a guy like your father? Will oddly enough Tim was dad's brighter side and his heroic which is pretty cool to watch him in action beating the hell out of villains and just see the tiny slash of dad while, being himself full blown.

Tim snuck up behind me, wrapping his arm around my back, his hand on my hip and I can feel his eyes smile at me. I bend my head down in embarrassment and surprise. He chuckles at me playfully and pulls me in with a sway. Kissing me lightly on my lips heavenly sweeping me off my feet. If I had the ability to levitate I would be fucking soaring.

"_Baby, I like it. Come and give me some more. Oh, yes I like it! Screaming like never before, baby I like it. I-I-I like it!_" That small part of I Like It by Enrique Iglesias screamed in my head. I was pretty sure that Robyn heard me telepathically because she was shaking her head and giggling to herself.

"What's so funny?" I pretend to be confused on what she was laughing about and she looks at both of us; confused as hell.

"I swear you two are twins, come on we have to get to class today isn't over yet." She starts walking done the hall gracefully. Jim spots her and he chases after her I couldn't help but, smile. All four of us enter the same room and glide in like we were the Cullens family or something. It was perfect, angelic and graceful plus, we had the right amount of wind to give us that glossy look. It was very awkward but, I shrug and continue on to sit. Three classes pass by then, lunch come rounding in.

Everyone stares at me and Tim in the line; stalkerish. Punching my numbers in I walk over to my table; Tim pulled a chair while balancing his lunch in one hand. I roll my eyes smiling trying not to laugh my ass off. What my mind was thinking was 'showoff' and shaking my head almost giggling.

"Are you okay?" He was trying to see my eyes laughing to him self while I had my head bent trying to hide the laughter. Getting close to me only made it worst. My hands cupped my red almost ready to burst laughing face. Then, I couldn't control it anymore I laughed. "Did the Joker knock up with something or what?" His joke just made me laugh even more I don't think he has seen me laugh this much, ever.

Jim and Robyn get to the table wondering what the hell was going on with their dark, demented friend. Feeling Robyn read my mind she starts giggling to herself. So, now Tim, myself and Robyn are laugh and poor Jim is wondering what the hell was going on and what was so funny.

I stop laughing as I spot Eddie and Candie walking gracefully and peering me and Tim. Then, everyone rushes over and asks a thousand questions. All four of us ignore them and then one girl says,

"Why did you choose her, Tim and not me!" She faints on the floor as I roll my eyes and then, all the girls start arguing who was better suited for Tim. And then, one of the guys just had to say,

"Drake, isn't good enough! You should have chosen me!" He yells over the screaming girls and he stands like some knight kind of too close. He grasps me tightly like Mr. Barker did last year. Tim sifts with rage, my hand told him no and I sit there quietly. Tim at this point is about to explode with irk that he can't even control himself. Robyn was sending me telepathic messages to do something before Tim did. I ask for him to let go and he said no.

My foot makes him slip, I spin the chair around he didn't even see it coming and I snatch his hand so, quick and tight he was begging for me to let go. I break his wrist, kneed his couch, slapped his face, stomped on his floor, swung my leg around to buckle his knee to fall and lifted him by his shirt throwing him across the floor. I walk over and stand over him,

"When a girl says to let go, it means let go because you don't have any right to touch me like that, you can't force me to do anything and you don't know me that well to touch me like that anyway. And when guys don't do what their told by me, you get your ass whooped because I don't take no from little assholes like yourself." I spit on him and I knew that I was going to be in trouble later. I broke his wrist, a couple ribs, probably broke his big toe and bruised his face. Walking back over to my table, I got high fives while eating and the fact that the paparazzi disappeared was great. Eddie and Candie knew they lost and disappeared as well. So, far it was going great.

"That's my girl." Tim grabs my hand and kisses me gently and proudly. I shrug and say,

"Well, if I say let go and you don't let go then, I reinforce the rule as simple as that." Everyone nods as I sip my Riptide, "And if some don't like it oh fucking well." They chuckle because I joked it a bit.

We finished lunch the boys had to go to a different class. Tim hugs me good-bye as me and Robyn disappeared to our next classes till the last class of the day; art. Then, we get them for the last class. Living through the other classes; Tim and Jim come into the art room.

Art is like magic. With your bare hands you can create something beautiful. They pull up stools next to us and stared at Ms. Chase with excitement. I drew all class not caring of what was going on around me. I want to draw. The clock passed by so, fast I didn't even know what time it was. The bell rang and we packed up leaving the double doors.

Alfred was waiting in the parking lot for me. I invited Tim over so, we could study for that test on Friday and hang out. Plus, he would be near the Batcave so, he could just run with me into the Batcave. He hopped in and we were off to the manor.


	5. Studying

_Studying_

I was in the front and Tim was in the back; Alfred watching as I look out the window. My blue eyes are healthy, my brunette hair shines, and my pale skin glows. Out of the corner of my eye I see my boyfriend grinning,

"You are such a tease." He bravely states with Alfred in the car grabbing my attention of the outside world.

"A tease? How am I a tease? You were the tease." I play back and he dropped his jaw a little as my eyes dance and glossy lips grin. I knowing I probably won he says,

"No, am pretty such you were." I turn to Alfred he smiles and shakes his head playfully chuckling.

"Alfred, how am I a tease?" Tim laughed because I was asking my driver, butler, chef, medic, mechanic, best friend, and second dad; call me crazy but, Alfred is the first person I would ask.

"You always said no to Mister Drake when, you looked your best or your worst." He laughs along with Tim I just roll my eyes.

"Thanks, Alfred, love you too." Playing annoyed I go back to my window as the boys laugh. After they stop Tim pleads,

"Lizzy, come here for a sec." Wiggling one of his fingers to say come over; turning my body around to face him and I acted annoyed,

"What?" Whinny and uninterested.

"Love you." He leans into me kissing me lightly. Eyes locked on the road Alfred kept going and dazed for a quick second. Noticing a siren in the background and police cars rushing by with a gust of wind; pulling away I spot Gordon racing by and Killer Croc in the road. _Aw, fuck!_ The earth shakes as he races over to our car. Ripping the car door off my side, snatching me and I was pissed.

"Is everyone trying to piss me off today!" I yelled at his scale covered face. Hissing in my annoyed face and he yells before the crowd.

"If you try anything stupid she will die before you!" I sigh knowing that I would escape in a matter of seconds. Tapping my fingers on his arm and rolling my eyes the police backed off lowing all weapons. The snipers held tightly on their target.

"Lizard breath," yelling over him and the sirens swinging my fist into the green scales flipping my way out pushing away stumbling backwards he gangs balance, "come on, Croc. A big, furious, nasty fellow like you shouldn't be on the ground." Teasing and monkey standing him to come back for more; he charges after me. Everyone watches in awe as I out surpass his fists; shooting a dart the scaly Empire State building crashes on the concrete asleep. "Can we go now?" Throwing him into a bulletproof jail car and chants come from everywhere. _Great._ Gordon comes over to me.

"You should really be on the force." I shrug pulling away picking up my door putting it in the back sit and pulled away. As Alfred pulls into the drive Tim asks,

"Do you always do your job?" Jetting my blue eyes over into his,

"Yes, smartass I do, watching over Gotham is my oath and my duty whether if it's day or night." He blushes and turns away. Gliding in the car behind the manor gates Helena and Richard spots the missing door on my side.

"What the hell happened to you and the side door?" My hair muffled, dirt on my cheek, and a cut on my lip because of the door. Opening the door relieving the missing door throwing at Richard's chest,

"Killer Croc, that's what happened."

Running up the stairs and into the kitchen; laying out my books on the table. Words scribbled on paper, doodles everywhere on plain paper and fingers pounding into the graphing calculator rushing to get it done. Firm hands grab my shoulders jumping in shock freezing in my tracks.

"Relax, slow yourself down." Releasing a sigh out of my lungs knowing it was Tim behind me. I didn't hear him he was so quiet. He massages my shoulders down.

"Damn it, Tim. You know how much I hate it when you sneak up on me." Relaxing my shoulders back to normal so, he would let go. He pulls up a chair and says,

"Sorry, I didn't mean for you to jump four inches off the chair." Touching my hand lightly, lifting it, and gently kissing it. I flush and turn back to my work. We get to studying right in the middle dad walking in. Studying my face and asking,

"What happened?" in a serious tone he thought Tim did it.

"Killer Croc, when we were coming home. He ripped my door off and grabbed me. I attacked and handed him over to the police that circled round me. He wanted me he got me." He stares across the table at Tim knowing that he was Robin and that he should have helped me. "Dad, stop that, Tim acted like he should of. A citizen in panic and I tried to protect myself. Plus, I," pulling out a dart, "had a dart." dropping it on the table.

"Okay, then see you at supper."

The mysterious figure disappears into the hall. I just look back down at my studies, crank up the i-Touch and fire back up again. Tim asked for help leaning over to help and fixing errors on his problems, statements or thinking. I Like It boomed in my ears and he studies to himself for a while. Lip syncing the words to the song and tapping my heel on the floor.

"Liz, I think I missed this up, can you make sure it's right?" He gives me his notebook and he was an integer off.

"You were an integer off that's why it's not adding up right." Handing back off to him; he spots what was wrong and fixes it quickly as eraser shavings fly. After, he was done studying I just contrite on mine. One more thing to do; I was a little dragged because I was helping Tim out. Tim picks up his chair and sits next to me putting his hand on my leg. I couldn't help but, flush a little to make my cheeks rosy. My hands and eyes just keep working to the beat ignoring him for a little longer.

What can I say; I am a teenager in puppy love. It was totally innocent. Hair was blocking my vision of his eyes staring at me and my paper. Wearing a long sleeve shirt the cuffs were sitting on my wrists and he notices something very, very, very light pink on my skin.

"It's nothing, trust me just chill." He didn't believe me and he knew better. Sighing I just plainly say, "If you must." Fingers tug on the sleeve to go up on my right side. He sees my self mutilation that was dying away quickly. Only the words, a couple of the triangles and some chains were left on my skin.

"When did u do this?" His eyes look up at me and pled an answer.

"Look," I pause, "I did this while you were gone," I was kinda surprise he didn't notice at the circus, "I was really depressed when, you disappeared and I went mute so, the only way I could speak was through this." Turning away pulling down my sleeve starting to jerk a tear I try to hide it away from him.

He sits there not knowing what to do. He was my only hope. There was going back and changing the past to stop himself from going to that mission. I shook trembling on the floor,

"A-an-and I beat that stupid punching bag down stairs till my knuckles were bleeding an-d I would keep going until Richard yanked me off every-single-day my knuckles w-w-would be raw." Turning to him knowing my face was hot and that I was forcing the tears back. He was awe stuck not knowing I would push myself that hard until I would come crashing down in my little hell hole.

"Lizzy," his mouth is open but, he couldn't think of anything to continue. "I-I didn't know." I was about to crash on the floor bursting to cry. I wouldn't allow myself to cry. I am tough. Never showing an emotion but, now he saw the real side I would always hide behind the dull mask.


End file.
